


Save me.

by abusemesoftly



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Drugs, Im so mean to him, M/M, One Shot, Party, Short, oh well, poor Finn, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Finn has a surprise for Noah's first big party.





	Save me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, and i enjoy hurting my babies! That being said, let's get started!

Finn walked clumsily backwards to the room, he had his drink in one hand, sloshing around, spilling a bit whenever he hit something to hard and his other hand dragged his co-star, a friend from the tv show that really started it all, behind him. 

“Finn where are we going, the party is out there?” Noah asked with a giggle. 

This was his first party like this. Noah had just turned 16, and he was finally able to go, so of course Finn stepped in and offered to help show him around, seeing as he’d been at these kind of parties for a couple years now. Drinks everywhere, dancing, grinding, and drugs. It was all so new to Noah. It was a lot to take in, but he was handling it well. He had drank before sure, so he could hold his own, but Finn was always having him push his limits.

“I have something for you…” Finn said biting his lip as he pulled them both into the large bathroom, and shut the door. Leaning against the door he curled his finger for the boy to come stand between his legs.

Once he was there he leaned in kissing him, one hand around his back and the other in his hair, as Noah rested his hands against his stupid button up shirt. Finn could make anything look good. 

Neither one of them are sure how long it took for the kiss to turn hot and heavy, but once it had Finn took one of the smaller hands resting against his chest and started moving it lower. Noah briefly noticed that instead of feeling abs, like he had, he could still feel and count his friend and occasional make out buddy’s ribs. As Noah got to the and of his shirt his hand was slid into Finn’s pocket and he felt a small box in his pocket. Pulling it out he was confused, and he was sure he would have been even if he hadn't been drinking. 

Finn smirked and walked over to the counter and cleared a spot, making sure it was dry, and then opened the small container, and pulled out a bag, a razor, and a hundred dollar bill. 

“Holy shit, is that cocaine?” Noah was freaked out, but there was something in the way Finn prepared it. Making those small lines, like someone in a movie, and the way he smiled to himself, proud, as he tightened up the roll on his bill that had Noah eerily okay with what was happening. 

“Everyone does it. You’d be surprised how many people do.” He said as he bent over, doing two lines back to back, and then pulled back, his curls bouncing all over the place. He held a finger to his nose and breathed in again, looking back to his friend. 

“Shit…” this was real. They were really doing cocaine at this Hollywood party. Okay so it was in Las Vegas, oh well. 

Finn moved his head and then, like a snake, was behind him, looking at his face in the mirror. Running one hand up his shirt against his skin. The other holding the bill up for him to take, as he kissed on his neck. 

“Breath out before you get close, only breath in, pull up to exhale.” He said and then pulled back while Noah looked at him in the mirror. 

In the two seconds it took him to step up to the countertop he wondered if this was a bad thing. If this was why his friend was still the only one of their group who had stayed the same weight, while the rest grew into teenage bodies? If there was some big moment that made him start using this? If this was a problem? But the pure carnal grin he wore, watching his friend breath out and bend down was so honest that he was sure there was no way it could be bad. 

He breathed in the white powder and the feeling was so weird, it burned the most, making him want to hiss and flinch away, but he wanted to do this, for Finn. For himself. 

He pulled up and tilted his head back, sniffing again and rubbing his nose he blinked a few times, refusing to let his watering eyes turn into anything more. Turning to look at him directly, handing the bill back, only having done one line he smiled meekly as Finn’s expression changed immediately. His eyes looked heavy and he bit his lip, moving to kiss him deeply, holding both sides of his face. He pulled away just as fast as he leaned in. Moving around the boy he finished the last line and put everything back in the tin and slipped it in his pocket again. 

“Let’s go.” Finn said dragging his friend back out to the party, after messing up his hair of course. Noah resumed dancing in the middle of people while Finn leaned against the wall watching him move. He wrapped his arm around himself and thought to himself, if he could get just someone to do this with him maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe someone would understand, maybe someone would save him...

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more, I don't know, depends on if you guys want it or not. Add me on Tumblr as well @iwantyourbloodonmylips and let me know what you guys think??? ♡


End file.
